Larmes de Rêves
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Yoshiko est une lycéenne comme les autres mis-à-part son étrange "double personnalité", mais sa vie bascule lorsqu'elle est projetée par accident à Mär Heaven. Devenue amnésique, elle est entraînée dans un Troisième et dernier War Game... ABANDONNÉE
1. Prélude

Fin du second War Game – Royaume de Hell's Doubt (MÄR Heaven) : Miniya (capitale).

Alice ferma les yeux.

Ignorant la souffrance qui envahissait son corps à une vitesse folle, la jeune femme se laissa envahir par des souvenirs qui est la remplirent d'une nostalgie et d'une tristesse intenses.

FLASHBACK

_L'enfant courrait._

_Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Malgré ses poumons en feu, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que ses poursuivants la rattrapent. Cependant, elle se doutait bien que cela arriverait un jour. Cette pensée donna une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline à ses petites jambes. Essoufflée, tremblante de faim et de fatigue, elle ne regardait même pas devant elle._

_Alors, lorsqu'elle se cogna à cet inconnu, elle tomba en arrière sur les dalles de pierre. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux._

_Et se perdit dans ses prunelles d'un incroyable violet…_

[…]

_Sans se pré occuper des corps de ceux qu'il venait de tuer sous ses yeux d'enfant, elle observa encore son sauveur. D'une dizaine d'années plus âgé qu'elle, il avait la peau très blanche et des cheveux tout aussi clairs. Intrigué par l'attitude hors du commun de la fillette ( il venait tout de même de massacrer tous les habitants du château sans qu'elle frémisse !), il lui demanda son nom. Secouant la tête, elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas, comprit-il._

_Après quelques secondes de silence, il décida ce qu'il allait faire._

_À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras Alice. Ce prénom veut dire « Vérité ». Je pense que tu as compris ce que cela signifiait. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?_

_Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire éclatant. Émerveillée, elle n'hésita pas un instant : elle la saisit avec une force étonnante._

_Oui !_

[…]

_Un petit garçon de son âge était en train d'essayer de convaincre la Cross Guard de le laisser combattre à leurs côtés. Retenant un rire, elle s'approcha. Danna, ému par la sincérité de l'enfant, l'envoya près d'elle._

_Le mieux que tu puisses faire pour le moment, c'est bien d'apprendre à te servir des Holy Ärms._

_Charmée par les grands yeux bleus et la mignonne frimousse de celui qui devenait son « élève », elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire._

_Je suis Alice. Ravie de te connaître ! _

_Rougissant, il eut un sourire fasciné._

_Moi, c'est Alviss ! Enchanté également !_

[…]

_Dis, Alviss ?_

_Surpris, il se tourna vers elle. Et n'osa pas parler devant l'air sérieux qu'elle arborait soudain._

_Tu peux me promettre une chose ?_

_Il dût avouer en lui-même qu'elle était très troublante, avec ses cheveux longs déjà blancs et ses hypnotisantes pupilles violettes._

_Oui. Si tu veux…_

_Lui prenant la main, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux._

_On sera toujours amis, hein ? Tu me réserveras toujours une place spéciale dans ton cœur ?_

_Devant l'air inquiet de sa compagne, il eut un sourire rayonnant._

_Évidemment !_

_Soulagée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître cependant et éclata d'un rire cristallin en même temps que le garçon aux cheveux noirs._

[…]

_Grand frère !_

_Se retournant, il n'eut que le temps d'attraper la fillette qui lui sautait dans les bras. La serrant contre lui avec tendresse, il tourna sur lui-même en même temps. Étonnement, elle changea d'apparence : ses cheveux poussèrent et blanchirent, sa peau s'éclaircit et elle grandit d'au moins une dizaine de centimètres. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses grands yeux violets._

_6 ans déjà… tu m'as manqué !_

_Caressant doucement les cheveux de celle qui s'était désignée comme sa cadette après l'avoir reposée par terre, il sourit._

_Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Alice._

[…]

_Il leva les yeux vers elle. Non, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être Alice. Les traits de visage et les yeux violets n'étaient qu'une coïncidence. Peinée en lisant dans les pensées d'Alviss, la jeune femme ne bougea cependant pas et ne reprit pas son apparence originelle._

_Le voir en vie lui suffisait._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Le processus s'était achevé alors qu'elle gravait au plus profond d'elle-même ces moments qu'elle chérissait plus que tout.

Yume, mon Dimension Ärm… Ouvre moi cette fichue porte et termine-en avec ce transfert !

Le temps fut aspiré par la Porte de téléportation apparue en face de la jeune femme. Alors qu'une barrière magique se dressait autour de son corps désormais vidé de tout esprit, son souhait se réalisait.

Un seul regret était présent dans l'esprit d'Alice.

_Grand frère… Alviss… Pardon !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mär Heaven

Yoshiko marchait dans les rues de Tokyo avec un air décontracté.

De taille moyenne pour ses 19 ans, elle avait des longs cheveux ocre lui arrivant dans le bas du dos et des yeux bleu saphir. Considérée comme plutôt belle et charismatique, elle n'était cependant jamais accompagnée de qui que ce soit.

_Arrête de rêvasser, t'as l'air d'une ahurie !_

Enfin, presque.

La jeune femme eut un grognement et parla à voix haute, sachant que personne n'était là pour faire des commentaires sur sa santé mentale.

Oh, ferme-là un peu, Alice ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas savoir vu que tu ne peux voir que par mes yeux.

_Hum, ce n'est pas faux. Cependant, je préfère ne pas te laisser aller à de telles pensées nostalgiques. Ce n'est pas bon pour notre moral, et tu le sais très bien._

Je fais ce que je peux, figure-toi !

_C'est ça ! Tant que tu restes dans cette optique, tu n'avanceras pas. Rester tournée vers ton passé ne te fera pas avancer vers ton futur ! Je suis quand même bien placée pour en parler !_

Rendant les armes, Yoshiko soupira. Oui, Alice avait raison : pour changer ! Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser ses vieilles mémoires puisque de toute façon…

La lueur du soleil couchant l'alerta.

Et merde !

Se mettant à courir sur le sol bitumé, la jeune femme lâcha une série de jurons. La seule chose que ses parents lui imposaient encore était le couvre-feu. Passé le crépuscule, c'était privée de sortie… _Ou pire !_

_Un problème ?_

Alice, c'est vraiment pas le moment pour la causette !

_Mais… je voulais juste t'aider…_

Le ton hésitant qu'Alice avait pris fit s'arrêter net la jeune japonaise.

Tu… pourrais… m'aider ?

_Évidemment ! enfin, je crois…_

Malgré le risque, Yoshiko n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre pour quelques secondes.

Bah, vas-y ! Fais ce que tu peux, on verra bien !

_Euh… tu es sûre, parce qu'en fait… je ne sais pas ce qui risque d'arriver et…_

Tu peux ou tu peux pas ?

_Tu l'auras voulu !_

Une porte immense, de trois mètres sur deux, bariolée de couleur et donnant l'impression d'être hypnotisée, apparut sous les pieds de la jeune femme blonde. Elle hurla alors qu'elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir.

Ses souvenirs lui échappèrent un par un et elle ne rouvrit les yeux qu'en sentant de l'air pur lui fouetter le visage.

Elle regretta aussitôt de l'avoir fait.

Mais qu'est-ce que ?...

Elle était dans le ciel, tombant à très grande (_trop_ grande vitesse !) vers le sol. Hurlant de toutes ses forces, elle se plaça instinctivement pour se préparer au choc : jambes serrées et droites, bras plaqués le long du corps.

Il fallait croire que la chance lui souriait pour une fois, puisqu'elle atterrit au beau milieu d'un lac. Se projetant d'un coup de pied à la surface, la jeune femme se sentait étrangement vidée. Une fois sur la rive, elle paniqua en se rendant compte qu'elle ne se souvenait de _rien. _Seul un nom : Yoshiko, lui était encore familier.

Yoshiko… l'enfant libre. C'est ça mon nom ?

Tremblant de froid à cause de l'eau glacée qui coulait de ses vêtements, elle retint des larmes de peur. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle était amnésique, dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas (ou tout du moins, qu'elle ne connaissait plus) et n'avait aucun repère !

Une couverture se posa soudain avec douceur sur ses épaules. Se redressant, elle regarda la personne qui était arrivé près d'elle sans bruit. Son cœur rata un battement.

C'était un jeune homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, incroyablement beau et charismatique. Ses cheveux blancs descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, encadrant un visage tout aussi clair. À l'intérieur de celui-ci étaient incrustés deux yeux violets, ressemblant à des améthystes. Musclé mais taillé en finesse, il dégageait une aura impressionnante. Il sourit.

Ҫa va mieux, maintenant ?

O-oui, merci… Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Je m'appelle Tom. J'habite non loin d'ici et je vous ai vu atterrir dans le lac. Mais comment c'est arrivé ?

Yoshiko soupira, consternée. Elle n'était même pas étonnée qu'on lui pose la question. Ҫa vous arrive souvent, à vous, de voir une fille tomber du ciel ?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est à peine si je me souviens de mon nom.

Se rendant compte qu'elle ne s'était même pas présentée, elle piqua un fard et inclina honteusement la tête vers Tom.

Je me nomme Yoshiko ! Ravie de vous rencontrer !

Il eut un rire amusé devant l'attitude gênée de la jeune femme. Cela s'accentua davantage avec son air décontracté.

Ne sois pas si froide ! je vais juste t'aider.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça s'est mal terminé la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a sorti ça…

Tom eut un nouveau rire, qui fut rapidement repris par Yoshiko. Un peu rassurée, elle se leva. Elle n'était pas encore sèche et le jeune homme lui fit signe de garder le tissu.

Tu en as plus besoin que moi, je crois.

Moqueur, il la regarda de haut en bas. Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau, révélant une silhouette bien agréable à regarder. S'emmitouflant dans la couverture, elle ignora les yeux appréciateurs et lâcha un « Hm ! » qui en disait long.

Nouveau rire de Tom.

Le cœur encore pur de tout sentiment de Yoshiko se réchauffa. Il la mettait étrangement à l'aise et cela la troublait. Le suivant docilement, elle alla jusqu'à une route pavée. Le jeune homme pointa l'horizon du doigt.

Si tu continues pendant deux jours par là-bas, tu devrais arriver à Regingrave. Tu pourras sûrement y trouver du travail. Si j'avais un Ärm de Déplacement, je te l'aurais prêté mais…

Ärm ? C'est quoi ça ?

Il eut un air franchement surpris : là, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Ärm ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, se sentant franchement stupide. Le regard étonné de Tom ne fit que l'embarrasser encore plus.

Non, désolée. Je devrais ?

Tom pris alors un air savant et essaya d'expliquer à l'étrangère ce que chaque habitant de MÄR Heaven connaissait depuis son enfance.

Les ärms sont à la base des bijoux auxquels de grandes sorcières ont ajouté des attributs magiques. Ils sont originaires de Gardea, le pays des sorcières. Ces objets furent répandus dans le monde entier et devinrent usuels aux hommes qui s'en servent pour les tâches quotidiennes.

Levant sa main, il leva un doigt à chaque énumération de type d'Ärm.

Les Wearpons ärms transforment l'objet initial en une arme de combat, comme une épée, une dague ou bien une lance. Suivant la puissance de ces Wearpon Ärm, les objets invoqués pourront être dotés de pouvoirs supplémentaires, mais cela reste exceptionnel.

Les Gardians Ärms font invoquer un gardien : il peut prendre des formes très variées ! Seuls quelques uns sont capables de parler.

Les Natures Ärms permettent à leur utilisateur d'utiliser les pouvoirs de la nature et des éléments.

Les Darkness Ärms… Ces Ärms sont à double tranchant. Ils confèrent, certes, de grands pouvoirs à leurs utilisateurs, mais il y a une contrepartie qui peut s'avérer mortel en cas d'échec de l'attaque.

Les Holy Ärms sont des Ärm bienfaitrices : elles servent à soigner les blessures, mais peuvent parfois également soigner certaines malédictions. On peut dire qu'il s'agit de l'opposé des Ärms de malédiction.

Enfin, il y a les Dimension Ärms : ce sont les plus rares. L'utilisateur de ces Ärms peut envoyer quelqu'un (dont lui-même) dans une autre dimension !

Bouche bée devant tant de révélation d'un coup, Yoshiko ne savait plus quoi dire. Tom lui fit remarquer gentiment qu'elle ne devait pas laisse la bouche ouverte, au risque de voir quelque chose y pénétrer. Piquant une nouvelle fois un fard, elle obéit.

Le jeune homme, aimable, lui offrit quelques vivres qu'il avait sur lui et la laissa partir.

Encore merci, Tom ! hurla la jeune femme, regardant une dernière fois la silhouette déjà lointaine de son premier ami à MÄR Heaven

Celui-ci la salua avec enthousiasme et l'observa disparaître au loin.

Quelque chose me dit que je vais la revoir très prochainement… et qu'elle m'appréciera beaucoup moins !

S'offusquant à peine de ce constat, Phantom tourna les talons et disparut.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Babbo !

Cela faisait déjà près d'une journée que Yoshiko marchait. Étonnamment, elle ne se sentait pas du tout fatiguée. Mangeant à peine, elle s'inquiétait depuis que Tom n'était plus avec elle. Est-ce que toutes les autres personnes seraient aussi gentilles ? Qui était-elle vraiment ? Et pourquoi avait-elle perdu la mémoire ?

- _Parce que j'ai fait une erreur de logistique avec Yume !_

Surprise, Yoshiko se tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Quelqu'un la suivait ?

- Qui-qui est là ?

La Voix résonna de nouveau, semblant sortir de nulle part.

- _Rha la la, panique pas pour si peu ! Je suis Alice… mais tu m'as oublié, comme tout le reste._

Alice… Vérité, c'était la signification de ce nom. Ce serait une personne qui la connaissait avant qu'elle ne devienne amnésique ?

- Alors… tu sais qui je suis ? C'est toi qui m'as fait atterrir dans ce lac ? Pourquoi ?

- _Doucement ! Une question à la fois, s'il te plaît. Oui, tu t'appelles Yoshiko et tu viens d'une ville nommée Tokyo. _

- Tokyo ? répéta la jeune femme, perplexe

- _Oui. Dans un autre monde._

La réponse était tellement stupide et affligeante que Yoshiko sentit un regain d'énergie l'envelopper, nourrie par sa colère.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? sors de ta cachette !

- _Mais je ne suis pas cachée ! C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, mince ! Je suis _à l'intérieur_ de toi. _

Yoshiko se laissa tomber au sol, toute colère évanouie. Sa peur avait pris le dessus : en plus d'être amnésique, elle était folle ?

- _Mais non ! Mon âme parasite ton corps depuis 2 ans. Je suis originaire de ce monde : Mär Heaven. Mais j'ai dû transférer mon âme dans un corps qui l'accepterait car réceptif à la magie. Résultat : je me suis retrouvée à cohabiter avec ton esprit._

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- _Je n'avais pas le choix… Mon Dimension Ärm, Yume, fait toujours preuve d'équivalence. J'ai annulé un sort mauvais… et en retour, j'ai dû payer le prix fort. _

- Un sort mauvais ?

- _Sans entrer dans les détails, j'ai aspiré l'Ärm dans ma propre dimension. En contrepartie, mon corps a été scellé dans un endroit désert de toute population._

Son histoire faisait plus peur qu'autre chose…

- T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille…

- _Je vais essayer de prendre ça comme un compliment._

- Je sais même pas si c'en était un. Donc, reprenons : c'est toi qui m'as fait atterrir dans le lac ?

Un silence répondit alors que le vent soufflait très fort dans la longue chevelure ocre de la jeune femme.

- Euh… Alice ?

- _Oui… c'est ma faute : j'ai essayé de nous téléporter mais on a failli y passer…._

- Tu PLAISANTES ?

- _Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le dire…_

Alice soupira mentalement et Yoshiko fis de même. Pourquoi était-elle tombée dans cette galère ? Ah oui : la Voix avait dit qu'elle était réceptive à la magie.

- N'importe quoi ! La magie n'existe pas !

Il était vrai que Tom avait eu l'air sincère… mais en fait, la jeune femme avait tellement peur de reconnaître ces choses invraisemblables qu'elle essayait d'oublier sa description de ces fameux Ärms.

Tentant de se calmer, elle se remit à marcher et s'arrêta à un point d'eau, s'enfonçant dans une forêt à proximité de la route. C'est vrai qu'elle avait déjà pris un bain en _atterrissant dans un lac_, mais…

- _Ah ça va ! _

Mais elle ne s'était pas franchement lavée. Yoshiko se déshabilla après s'être assuré que personne ne viendrait la déranger. Ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, elle s'enfonça avec un frisson dans l'eau glaciale. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû en fait…

- C'est froid !

Tremblante, elle plongea la tête la première. Voulant tester ses capacités qui lui paraissaient incroyables, elle nagea jusqu'au fond de l'eau (qui était quelques mètres au dessous d'elle…), et ce sans la moindre difficulté. Observant avec un air émerveillé ces choses nouvelles, son regard s'arrêta sur un objet rond à moitié recouvert par du sable. Se propulsant d'un coup de pied, elle le tira du trou d'où il était enfoui avant de se propulser à la surface.

Reprenant sa respiration, elle crut s'évanouir de nouveau en entendant une voix d'homme.

- Mais qui es-tu ?

Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit que _l'objet _venait de parler.

C'était une sphère de métal, dotée d'yeux, d'un nez démesuré et d'une bouche le tout agrémenté d'une moustache et de sourcils fournis. Une chaîne le reliait à un marteau de guerre.

Poussant un cri, Yoshiko le lâcha.

- _Abrutie ! C'est Babbo, c'est normal qu'il parle !_

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de normal à ce qu'un bilboquet me demande mon identité !

La jeune femme était à la limite de l'hystérie. Tant de choses bizarres qui lui arrivaient en même temps !... c'était à la fois grisant et effrayant. Quelque chose la mordit soudain au pied. Serrant les dents, elle remonta Babbo (car c'était lui) à la surface.

- Je suis désolée ! J'ai été surprise, je ne savais pas qu'un bilboquet pouvait parler dans ce monde ! Je suis vraiment confuse ! Excusez-moi !

Un violent coup de Babbo sur son front la fit taire.

- Sale insolente ! Je ne suis pas un bilboquet !... mais que ?...

Ils étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre : Yoshiko parce qu'elle découvrait du vocabulaire et Babbo parce qu'il avait repéré des indices intéressants dans ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme. Celle-ci se confondait toujours en excuse, tout en rejoignant la rive. Une fois au bord, elle se mit debout et souleva l'Ärm à la hauteur de ses yeux.

- Tu viens de me traiter de bilboquet ? demanda-t-il

- Excusez-moi ! Eh bien oui, pourquoi ? répondit Yoshiko, un peu perdue

- Tu viens d'un autre monde ? continua Babbo

- A ce qu'il paraît…

Oups ! Elle venait de dire à voix haute la pique qu'elle voulait envoyer à Alice ! L'Ärm fronça les sourcils pendant que la jeune femme tentait de s'expliquer.

- Comment dire… j'ai perdu la mémoire, mais j'ai comme une sorte de journal de bord. Alors je sais que j'ai été expédiée ici hier.

- _Je ne suis PAS un journal de bord !_

- Par l'intermédiaire d'un Ärm ? Le Gardien des Portes Pierrot ?

- Non ! Ca s'appelle Yume. Enfin, je crois…

- _C'est _MON _Dimension Ärm !_

L'air suspicieux de Babbo s'accentua (pour autant qu'un objet métallique puisse avoir un air suspicieux).

- D'accord ! Puisque tu es m'as remonté à la surface, que tu capable de me porter et que tu es plutôt jolie fille, je fais de toi mon nouveau premier valet !

La surprise laissa aussitôt place à l'agacement révolté.

- Valet ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

- _Laisse tomber, Yoshiko… il fait toujours ça. _

Babbo prit aussitôt la mouche.

- Je suis ton maître, sale insolente ! C'est moi qui prends les décisions !

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- D'abord, donne-moi à manger… cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai rien avalé !

Se jetant sur le sac mauve que lui avait donné Tom, le bilboquet essaya de l'ouvrir, au grand dam de Yoshiko.

- C'est ma nourriture, morfal !

Néanmoins de meilleure humeur grâce à une présence _presque _humaine, la jeune femme le laissa faire à sa guise. Complètement perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait qu'avec le point de vue de 3 personnes (à savoir un inconnu, une voix invisible et un bilboquet), elle s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, elle s'exécuta machinalement lorsque Babbo lui demanda de l'astiquer : il était en effet plutôt crade et rouillé, ce qui était normal quand on prenait en compte le fait qu'il était sous l'eau. Après avoir déjeuné, ils se remirent en route.

Ennuyée par le silence, Yoshiko se décidé à parler.

- Dis Babbo… demanda la jeune femme

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit le bilboquet

- Est-ce que Mär Heaven est grand ? Parce que je vois tant de choses étonnantes et nouvelles d'un seul coup… je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver debout.

Étonnamment, il sourit.

- Ils disaient tous les deux la même chose… Oui, Mär Heaven est gigantesque et si tu viens du même monde que tes prédécesseurs, tu ne rêves pas.

- Mes prédécesseurs ?

- _Danna-san… et puis… Ginta !_

Yoshiko ne put en demander plus car ils arrivaient à une ville. Tom devait avoir sous-estimé les capacités de marche de la jeune femme puisque cela ne lui avait pris qu'une journée à peine pour atteindre Regingrave.

La cité avait l'air d'être en pleine effervescence. Mais plus que ça : les gens semblaient effrayés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Babbo ?

Il était tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Je n'en sais rien… allons au château.

- Et tu sais où ça se trouve ?

- Euh…

D'accord : il a oublié.

Soupirant, Yoshiko se tourna mentalement vers Alice.

« _- Tu peux nous aider ?_

_- Tiens, tu me parles de nouveau ?_

_- Rha, fais pas la tête. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces gens ont l'air d'être si horrifiés._

_- Il pourrait y avoir une raison, mais…_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Le War Game. »_

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux alors que Babbo lui criait dessus.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Il manquerait plus que je sois tombé sur un valet inutile !

Agacée alors qu'elle avait essayé de les sortir d'une mauvaise passe, Yoshiko s'énerva une fois de plus.

- Je ne suis pas ton valet ! Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir compris ce qui se passe, _moi_ !

Quelqu'un cogna soudain dans la jeune femme. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en arrière. Se réceptionnant sur sa main gauche, elle tourna à l'aide de sa paume et se redressa souplement. Le tout n'avait pas pris une seconde : un mystérieux réflexe !

L'inconnu et Babbo la regardaient fixement, apparemment tout aussi perplexes qu'elle. Elle eut un sourire gêné.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'étais en train de parler avec ce bilboquet donc je n'ai pas fait attention. Veuillez m'excuser !

Elle piqua un fard en regardant un peu mieux son interlocuteur. Un peu plus jeune qu'elle, il avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais un peu désordonnés. Il était… vraiment beau, peut-être pas autant que Tom cependant. Son regard saphir transperça la jeune femme deux triangles roses soulignaient son œil gauche. Plutôt musclé pour son âge, il devait lui aussi être un voyageur puisqu'il se baladait avec un sac et que ses vêtements étaient un peu poussiéreux.

Yoshiko retint un cri en voyant une petite fée aux cheveux bleu posée sur son épaule.

- Alviss ! cria Babbo

Le jeune homme (Alviss) se tourna vers l'Ärm et eut un sourire.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Babbo. Pourquoi reviens-tu à Regingrave ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que cette fille pourrait prendre la place de Ginta, même si elle est capable de te soulever ?

- Eh bien, tu vois…

Yoshiko prit une grande inspiration devant cet air plutôt froid et interpella Alviss.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'est le War Game, ni qui est Ginta… mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu insinues que je suis faible !

Méprisant, il la toisa. Yoshiko sentit soudain Alice _bouger _à l'intérieur d'elle.

« - _Alviss… !_

_- Tu le connais, Alice ? » _

L'esprit ne répondit pas. La fée, elle, se mit à tourbillonner furieusement autour de la jeune femme.

- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à Alviss ?

Levant la main, le jeune homme la calma avant de se tourner vers Yoshiko.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le War Game ? D'où est-ce que tu sors ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je crois que je ne suis pas originaire de ce monde-ci et je cherche à quelque chose… Babbo m'a dit de venir ici, mais je ne sais pas du tout où je me trouve. Je suis amnésique alors j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe !

Yoshiko avait presque crié la dernière phrase. La tension était montée à bloc tout le long de sa tirade. Au moins, ça avait eu l'air de faire un certain effet au jeune arrogant.

- Tu viens d'un autre monde ?

- Oui ! Enfin, je crois…

Il la détailla encore et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne plia pas.

Finalement, il lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit non sans avoir échangé un regard avec Babbo. Celui-ci se mit aussi à poser des questions.

- C'est vrai, Alviss ? Phantom est de retour ? Le War Game va recommencer ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression… la marque qu'il m'avait apposé à disparu. Même si le Roi et la Reine sont morts, il a encore beaucoup de partisans.

- Mais pourquoi avoir attendu tant de temps ?

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il avait disparu de la circulation.

Encore perdue, Yoshiko intervint.

- Bon, tu m'expliques ?

Nouveau coup d'œil, puis soupir.

- L'Échiquier est une organisation de tueurs, qui utilisent des Ärms dévastateurs. Ils ont déjà tenté de conquérir Mär Heaven par deux fois. Ses membres détruisent et massacrent des centaines de personnes pour des buts et selon des idéaux variés et multiples. Ils sont classés selon une hiérarchie qui est établie en fonction de leur puissance magique. Quant au War Game… le principe est simple : après avoir dévasté la moitié de Mär Heaven, l'Échiquier, qui est mené par Phantom, propose aux nations restantes de participer à une sorte de grand « jeu ». Les buts sont multiples : ils peuvent éliminer les rebelles sans les traquer, acquérir au passage des Ärms et prouver qu'ils sont les maîtres du monde ! Il y a 8 ans et 2 ans, Danna et Ginta, deux hommes venus de ton monde, se sont opposés à l'Échiquier. Ils en sont sortis vainqueurs et sont retournés chez eux à l'aide d'un Dimension Ärm. Il semblerait que Phantom se soit relevé, en dépit de tout ce que nous pensions, et qu'il veuille une nouvelle fois mettre le monde à genoux en effaçant la honte de ses défaites.

Yoshiko était pétrifiée. A la fois horrifiée, consternée et en rage, elle tremblait.

- Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à leur histoire de conquête du monde…

Du sang coula de ses poings serrés.

- Ils ne considèrent ça que comme un JEU ? ils prennent des dizaines de vies, massacrent des gens et ne font que S'AMUSER ?

Calmant sa respiration sous les regards étonnés et soudain plus aussi hautains de ses compagnons, Yoshiko leur fit face avec détermination.

- Si je peux être utile à arrêter ces malades… je vous aiderai !

Étonnamment, Alice ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle semblait comme déconnectée depuis qu'Alviss avait débarqué. Celui-ci dévisagea encore une fois la jeune femme, puis sourit.

- Les qualifications se passent dans une semaine.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Babbo.

- Ce n'est pas Ginta et je doute qu'elle puisse devenir moitié aussi forte que lui… mais est-ce que tu veux l'aider ?

L'Ärm prit un air pensif, puis éclata de rire.

- Je vais me dérouiller un peu ! Si elle se montre à la hauteur lors du test, je veux bien essayer d'entraîner mon nouveau premier valet !

- Je ne suis pas un valet, sale bilboquet !

La dispute continua jusqu'au château, où Alviss la présenta à d'autres personnes.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux ocre et aux yeux bleu foncés, tout d'abord. Plutôt mince, il avait un bandeau qui cachait une partie de son visage. Un dénommé Nanashi : « celui qui n'a pas de nom ». Il détailla Yoshiko avait un air appréciateur avant de l'aborder. Soupirant, elle répondit à ses avances du bout des lèvres avant de se tourner vers les autres.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux verts feuille, habillé de noir et coiffée d'un chapeau pointu. Tenant à la main un balai, elle fouillait nerveusement la place des yeux. Elle se nommait Rexona et venait de la part de son maître, Dorothy.

Un homme d'à peu près la quarantaine, très musclé, avec deux cicatrices parallèles sur une de ses joues : un certain Alan. Suspicieux, il observa Yoshiko de la même manière qu'Alviss. Il était accompagnée d'une fille-chat, dénommée Chaton.

Il y avait aussi un type ressemblant de manière frappante à un singe, qui tenait amoureusement une femme aux cheveux bleu par la taille : Jack et Pano.

Enfin, un type aux cheveux noirs corbeau ébouriffés, un éternel sourire aux lèvres. Il avait lui aussi l'air en couple, puisqu'il tenait la main d'une femme rousse : Yan et Ghid.

Alice sembla enfin s'éveiller et s'extasia en voyant toutes ces personnes.

- _Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient tous là ! Comme j'aimerais leur parler !_

Yoshiko ne répondit pas, mais sa pensée était claire : « _comme si j'allais te laisser prendre le dessus, parasite ! »_ Elle aimait beaucoup sa « colocataire », mais cette dernière ne devait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Ils étaient tous plus surpris les uns que les autres de la voir en compagnie de Babbo. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était en train de mentir effrontément, prétendant avoir sauvé la jeune fille d'un monstre marin, qui l'avait ramené ensuite à la surface et cajolé pour le remercier. Démentant immédiatement les propos du bilboquet, Yoshiko recommença à se disputer avec lui.

C'est pourquoi elle ne vit donc pas l'homme nommé Alan prendre un Ärm en métal à sa ceinture et l'utiliser.

- La Porte de l'Entraînement !

Une porte s'ouvrit sous ses pieds.

- Hein ?

Rexona fut poussée elle aussi dans le trou que formait la porte, qui se referma sur les regards pensifs et pleins d'espoirs de la petite troupe.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Porte de l'Entraînement 1 !

Yoshiko commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de tomber…

Tenant bien fort le marteau de Babbo, elle hurla en même temps que Rexona.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?

Serrant ses jambes, plaquant ses bras contre son corps et fermant à moitié les yeux, la jeune femme s'apprêta au choc.

Bizarrement, elle ne sentit quasiment rien et doucement sur le toit d'un bâtiment ancien. Instinctivement, sentant que la pierre n'était pas solide-solide, elle sauta sur une colonne, puis sur un rocher, avant de se rétablir en douceur par terre.

- Ouf ! soupira-t-elle

La voix amusée et ironique d'Alice résonna dans sa tête.

« - _Eh ben ! la petite fille se débrouille mieux que je le pensais. M'enfin, c'est surtout la gravité qui est différente par rapport à ton monde._

_- Rha, la ferme ! »_

Babbo et Rexona la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Yoshiko eut un léger rire gêné et rougit.

- C'est bizarre ! C'est venu tout seul !

La sorcière aux cheveux verts lui jeta un regard surpris, mais ne pipa mot. Elle observa autour d'elle, et hocha du chef.

- Il s'agit vraiment d'Alan de la Cross Guard ! Nous envoyer dans une Dimension Ärm en un instant avec autant de facilité…

- Il est célèbre, cet Alan ?

- Évidemment ! rétorquèrent Rexona et Babbo. Avec Danna-san, puis Ginta, il a aidé à vaincre l'Échiquier !

La tête peu convaincue de la jeune femme leur rappela qu'elle n'était pas originaire de Mär-Heaven et n'y connaissait presque rien en la matière.

- Danna ? Ginta ? Qui sont ces gens ? demanda-t-elle

C'était vraiment étrange la façon dont ces noms résonnaient dans son esprit…

« - _Ce sont ceux qui ont vaincu l'Échiquier lors des précédents War Game ! Ils viennent de ton monde d'ailleurs… Tu as encore besoin de moi ?_

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Je… suis fatiguée depuis qu'on est arrivées. Je peux dormir ?_

_- O-oui, je t'en prie !_

_- Bon entraînement ! et bon courage…_

_- Merci, tu me remontes le moral, tu peux pas savoir… »_

- …pierres magiques. Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Rexona fixait Yoshiko, qui secoua la tête avant de rougir violemment.

- Excuse-moi ! j'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées ! Tu disais ?

La sorcière soupira, tentant de se calmer devant le caractère dissipée de celle qui était un peu comme son élève. Le problème, c'est qu'elle aussi était officiellement en formation ! Dorothy l'avait envoyé voir ce qui se passait, trop occupée au royaume magique pour bouger d'elle-même. Et voilà qu'elle devait se préparer au War Game, mené par le terrifiant Phantom… et aidée avec une gosse ne sachant même pas se servir de son pouvoir magique !

Devant le teint colérique de son interlocutrice, Yoshiko recula.

- Re-Rexona ! Ca va ?

Elle se tourna vers Babbo, qui avait eu un instinctif mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Babbo ?

Il avait presque pâli (même si ce n'était qu'une impression).

- Elle est l'élève de Dorothy… alors elle a sûrement hérité de son caractère ! Ah, saleté de sorcière insolente ! Bien qu'elle nous ait beaucoup aidés…

Celle-ci inspira, expira, inspira puis lui fit un grand sourire. Elle ignora cordialement la boule de métal, qui se fâcha tout rouge.

- On peut commencer la leçon ! D'abord, insère ces pierres magiques sur les trous que tu voix dans le marteau.

- Ok…

Yoshiko obéit, avant de demander, un peu lente à la détente :

- Ca sert à quoi, au juste ?

- Cela éveillera les capacités spéciales de ton Ärm.

Une violente lumière bleue se dégagea soudain de l'Ärm, qui grogna.

- Les pierres magiques, elles…

Yoshiko recula et lâcha l'Ärm, effrayée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

Une voix qui n'était plus celle de Babbo

- **Veuillez insérer vos nouvelles données, je vous prie.**

- Nouvelles données ?

**- Les habilités spéciales de l'Ärm Babbo sont à créer grâce à votre propre imagination. Veuillez insérez vos nouvelles données, je vous prie.**

Rexona commença à paniquer.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait faire ça ! Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Yoshiko la regarda de travers, et réagit par instinct.

- Bah… je choisis la première version de Babbo et tout redeviendra comme avant !

- Nou-nouvelle version ? D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?

La japonaise réfléchit avant de répondre.

- J'en sais trop rien ! C'est sorti tout seul…

Elle soupira, peinée. C'était dur de n'avoir aucun souvenir, aucun passé. Elle allait repartir sur une crise de mélancolie avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui attendaient de voir ce qu'elle était capable d'accomplir pour Mär-Heaven.

Elle serra les poings et réfléchit longuement.

Finalement, Yoshiko rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire et s'écria :

- Je sais qu'elle sera le pouvoir de la première pierre !

- **Formez une image de la nouvelle habilité de Babbo dans votre tête, je vous prie. A ce moment, Babbo enregistrera cette pensée et vous serez capable d'utiliser son nouveau pouvoir. Si le pouvoir de votre imagination est grand, le pouvoir de l'habilité sera proportionnellement puissant. A présent, imaginez le pouvoir de la première pierre et entrez-le, je vous prie.**

- Compris !

Yoshiko ferma les yeux, et attendit, faisant défiler dans sa tête les habilités qu'elle venait de choisir.

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait pu lire… elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle se souvenait. Des bribes de combat de héros combattant au sabre, au pistolet ou à mains nues lui revenaient. Chacun de ces personnages possédaient ses spécialités.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à décider ce qu'elle voulait.

Et elle opta pour….

- J'ai décidé !

- **L'image dans votre tête a été enregistrée. Transformation !**

Une lumière aveugla les deux femmes, qui ne purent se retenir de sursauter. Yoshiko trembla lorsque le métal se logea dans la paume de sa main gauche et se transforma sur sa peau moite.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle retint un cri de surprise. Cela ressemblait trait pour trait à ce qu'elle venait de penser ! Elle frémit en se rappelant que ce pouvoir avait été utilisé par des gens sans doute moins naïfs qu'elle mais sortit de ses mauvaises pensées en entendant le hoquet de stupeur de la sorcière.

- Un… marteau ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop simple ?

La femme aux cheveux verts commençait vraiment à douter des capacités de la blonde. Celle-ci vit rouge, sentant que la sorcière prenait exemple sur l'autre type bien énervant. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Alviss… !

- C'est un maillet ! Et attends de le voir en combat pour voir si c'est basique !

La voix de Babbo résonna soudain près d'elle.

- _**Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette forme ? Où est passé mon corps ?**_

- Voici ta version : Le Maillet !

- _**Stupide valet ! Qu'as-tu fait de ma sublime moustache ?**_

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton valet ?

- _**Hnnn ?**_

- Qu'elle va te faire bouffer ta moustache ET ton nez de gentleman dès que je cesserais d'utiliser ma magie !

Rexona eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin devant la bataille verbale des deux co-équipiers. Eh ben, ça promettait. Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs de la quantité faramineuse de magie qui s'échappait soudain du corps de Yoshiko : c'était… comme un robinet resté bloqué depuis des années et qu'on venait enfin d'ouvrir ! Et sa puissance qui ne cessait d'augmenter…

Un autre pouvoir la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers une direction, retrouvant un calme inhabituel.

- Je pense que tu vas avoir l'occasion de le tester…

Des golems sortirent de terre, gros tas de cailloux qui formaient vaguement une silhouette.

- C'est quoi ça, Rexona ?

La jeune sorcière prit un air savant, et étala son domaine de prédilection : la connaissance des Ärms !

- Des Guardians : Stone Golems ! Je pense que ce sont nos premiers adversaires sur ce niveau. Je passe devant !

- Eh, attends !

La sorcière leva son bras, faisant apparaître un bracelet argenté avec une croix en pendentif.

- _La Source de Cristal !_

Un trident apparut entre ses mains après une brève lumière. Le faisant tournoyer autour d'elle, elle fit lever des vagues gigantesques sorties de nulle part, qui s'abattirent avec violence sur les golems. Deux d'entre eux furent emportés.

- In-incroyable… bégaya Yoshiko

Ne perdant pas son calme, elle fit tournoyer son maillet avec habilité dans sa main.

- Allons-y, Babbo !

- _**Mais tu es folle ! On va se faire étaler !**_

- La ferme ! et observe ton nouveau pouvoir.

Se précipitant sans réfléchir sur les golems qui restaient, Yoshiko faisait tourner le manche de son maillet entre ses doigts, comme une majorette.

- Grandis, grandis… GRANDIS !

Sautant en l'air, elle fit grandir la taille du maillet jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la taille d'un des golems. Prenant son élan en visant, elle donna un grand coup juste au moment où ses ennemis se jetaient sur elle. La puissance de sa magie combinée à celle de Babbo les fit éclater en mille morceaux suite à la répercussion.

La jeune femme ré atterrit sur le sol et regarda son maillet avec un air appréciateur. D'une pensée, elle le réduit à sa taille initiale : celle d'un simple marteau.

Rexona était restée figée. Il y avait d'autres capacités ?

Une lumière dorée les sortit de leur premier succès : une Ärm venait d'apparaître !

Les deux femmes se mirent côte-à-côte, prêtes à combattre… et tombèrent des nues en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une jolie femme avec des oreilles et une queue de chat !

Yoshiko se demanda une nouvelle fois dans quel monde de barjos elle était tombée…


End file.
